The Deaths at Hogwarts
by stalkerinc
Summary: This will feature Lavender, Remus, Tonks, and Fred. It will have a few OC's and a few people I had die in the story. I have Katie Bell, Parvati, Cho,and Luna. I know they didn't die, but it will be a good story I promise! Please READ and REVIEW!


**This takes place moments before the Battle Of Hogwarts, set in Lavender's POV. **

We were getting ready for the battle to start. I was nervous, but I was tired of hiding. Harry, taught me a lot in D.A. and I loved this school. I was set up on the first floor in a corridor that was perfect for a ambush. I was with Padma and Parvati Patil who were in it for the same reason as I was. We heard a bunch of yelling, gasps, and screams of anger. The battle had started. I was playing with a rose that I found on my bed earlier this day that was addressed to me. I wonder what guy gave it to me? I came back to the real world and saw Parvati smiling at me. Then, we waited for people to break in and soon enough that happened. I heard a bunch of running and from the sounds of it, there were ten of them. We are tensed up and we looked across to see the others who were in the hall. It was Cho, Katie, and Isaac. They tensed to and then we saw the Death Eaters coming through. We hid behind a wall to hide us from them. Once they were close enough I heard Katie reveal herself and yell at them, "Locomotor Wibbly!_" _The girls and I turned and we all did the same spell together,"Confringno!" Instantly, three Death Eaters blew up, well done Lavender. Isaac and Cho did the jelly leg curse and then with Katie, Incendio, which brought three death eaters to fire. However, one of the enemies sent a spell out that killed Isaac. Before Katie could say anything the same Death Eater that killed Isaac said the words "Crucio!" Katie fell to her knees in pain before the torturer killed her as well. Cho took him out and he took her. That was seven dead Death Eaters.

Padma and Cho were best friends and Padma sent out Crucio. Wow, an unforgivable curse? Padma and Cho most have been close. She smiled right before another one of them performed, Radacto and sent her through a window. That was too much of an insult to me. Isaac always put my needs before his. Katie would never hurt a fly. Poor Cho who was always depressed and put on a brave face and Padma who helped me, a lot. Parvati, who as in shock just stood there with her jaw dropped. Before I knew what I was doing I yelled out, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light appeared from my wand and struck one of the Death Eaters who was in too much shock to defend herself. Its not often that someone like me gives someone instant death. There goes the third Unforgivable Curse in this fight. I was in shock that our side had used them more. One of them made it even by sending out the same spell I had used, but Parvati stood in front of me. Then I saw some Auror came rushing to help me. He took on the two Death Eaters why I went on my hands and knees and cried. I saw a rose in Parvati's pocket that said my name on it. The rose I got today was from her. That's why she took the spell for me, she loved me more than she loved herself. I snapped out of it to realize the Auror had asked me to help. I came up and started fighting against the Death Eater that killed the women who loved me and the one who had sent Padma through the window. I know what you are thinking, didn't I kill him earlier with the curse? Well, when I tried to send the death spell to him but my hand jerked and hit another one. I realized Padma may still be alive, she was probably knocked out. I started to study my opponents better and realized one was that Greyback dude, the werewolf. The person next to him was Antonin Dolohov, I recognized him from the Prophet. Dolohov then took out the Auror which upset me, he was a good person. At the time I was thinking, now I have to fight two Death Eaters by myself. Harry's words from D.A. about how other people started just like us as students wasn't as comforting anymore. I was still a student, they weren't. The werewolf shooed away the other and came towards me. I lifted my wand, but he took it. I was back against the wall and all I wanted to do was see Harry dead. He had brought me into this, he brought us _all_ into this. I was going to die and if I die, he better to. If he makes it out and has kids and a wife and happiness, I'm going to so haunt him! Instead of my past flashing in my eyes it was my future if I left when I had a chance. I saw myself at home with my children coming to hug me after school and my husband smile at me. The kids sat in my lap and my husband gave me a nice kiss. There was no magic in my life or my children. We had normal, Muggle lives. I came back to reality and he lunged at me and I closed my eyes.

I could feel him biting me or something. I didn't care anymore. I had been through so much and I give my life up to some stupid boy. I should have surrendered or even better grabbed Harry Potter and put my wand next to him and take him to the Dark Lord. I heard someone shout, "NO!"  
I looked to see Hermione Granger blasting Greyback off me. I looked up to see her with Ron and the devil. They look at the Auror and Harry asks, "What happened to him?" I laugh and they look at me and they just noticed I was here."Typical, go to the big shots first. Don't mind me, I am just Lavender Brown, an after thought. I'm not some boy hiding as people die for him."

I looked up and him and spit at him,  
"Look around and see what you've done. All of these people are dead because of you and why? Why are we going to die for you? You should go face them all yourself and DIE! If you walk away from this I hope you live in guilt. Isaac, Katie, Cho, Parvati,the Auror, and I, are all dead because of you. Avada Ked-" I could not finish out of pain. I saw Hermione and Ron put themselves in front of him. I let out a laugh,"Typical." Those were the last words of Lavender Brown.

**What did you guys think? I always hated how so many people died because of Harry. Next chapter will be Katie, Cho, Parvati, the Auror, and Isaac. They were kinda in this one so they will all be together in one. Next chapter will feature all of their POV's.**


End file.
